Our Love
by mermaidmagicpower
Summary: I am Terrible at summaries, but the story is way better than this crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, and Taylor Swift doesn't exist. Forgive me, Taylor!

Chapter 1- House Of Feelings

Nina's POV

I'm glad I kissed Fabian at the Masquerade. I felt fireworks when we kissed. If we kissed much longer, we could of set a fire. It's time to turn the flirting up a notch.

I see Fabian walking by so I took the chance to grab his ass. He jumped in surprise. I quickly walked away casually. I put my hands behind my back. My hand was still tingling. I felt him stare at me, and then my butt.

I heard running. I didn't think much of it, until I felt a hand squeeze my butt. I squealed in surprise. I turned around to find Fabian standing there with a big smile on his face. I smiled back. We leaned in, and kissed.

"Does this mean we're back on?" I whispered slowly.

"Only if you want to be," he whispered back. With that I led him up the staircase, and to my room. I locked the door so we couldn't have any interruptions for once.

I pressed my lips to his. It was a slow kiss, until he deepened it. His arms were wrapped around my waist while mine were wrapped around his neck. I felt his tongue graze my lower-lip. I happily granted him entrance. He _pulled_ me closer him. Finally, we had to come up for air.

We stared into each other's eyes. I was completely enchanted. Which reminded me.

"Fabian. I need to show you something," I said pulling out my acoustic guitar. I started to play a song I wrote called Enchanted.

_to meet you_

_There I was again tonight Forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old tired lonely place_  
><em>Walls of insincerity, Shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face<em>

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met? " Across the room your silhouette Starts to make its way to me The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is I was enchanted _

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I_ _was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake And now I'm pacing back and forth Wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say,_

_"Hey, It was enchanting to meet you, All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that This was the very first page Not where the story line ends My thoughts will echo your name Until I see you again These are the words I held back As I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I looked up at him. He was smiling."I wrote this at the end of last year, just before prom," I explained.

"It's beautiful," he told me sweetly. I kissed him, but this time it wasn't as intense. We pulled away slowly. "I love you," he whispered softly. A big smile grew on my face.

"I love you, too," I responded. I unlocked the door. It's a good thing we were all alone in the house. We rested on my bed for the rest of time. I snuggled up on his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, and ended up falling asleep.

A/N: Please tell me what you think.

-Cari


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nada.

Chapter 2- House Of Reality

Nina's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. That was a great dream, even though it wasn't real. I had a dream about the masquerade. It was going good until Fabian kissed Joy on accident. I know it was an accident because of his explanation in the dream, but my dream mind didn't know that. I finally went to chasm just to be pushed down the chasm. I woke up to find that Fabian and Amber had the same dream. A lot of the same events happened, but instead Fabian kissed me. He also saved my life. You know what happens next. (A/N: It was the last chapter, if you didn't know) I still can't believe that I actually played the song. At least it was only a dream.

I quickly got dress and went down stairs. I was suddenly yanked into the kitchen by Amber. She looked a bit freaked out, like, freaked the freak out. "Last night Fabian and I had the same dream. Fabian and Joy kissed. You'll never guess what else happened," she whispered.

"I fell down the chasm," I finished.

"Wow! You must be really good at guessing!" she whisper-exclaimed.

"What I think she meant was that she had the same dream," Fabian explained. I nodded.

"What if the dream is a sign about what might happen?" I asked them.

"Then, Fabina might never get back together!" she whispered-cried in terror. She ran out of the room in a panicky state. I started to walk towards the dining room, when Fabian grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"Nina there was more to my dream. It was more of a dream about a dream," he informed me.

"So did I," I told him, "Amber mustn't have gotten as far in the dream as we did."

"Well it was a pretty good dream. At least the second part was," he whispered into my ear. I felt goosebumps sprout all over my body. He pulled away slowly. I met his gaze and started to lean in. He mirrored my actions. We were about to kiss when somebody walked in. Every time! Of course it had to be Joy. We jumped away. I was as a tomato; Fabian was too.

"Hey Study Buddy! I need some help with Biology," Joy said while grabbing his hand. She started to pull him away.

"Wait! Fabian and I were talking about something important," I told her.

"It can wait," she said. She started to pull him again. I grabbed his other arm.

"It can't wait!" I replied.

"I'm pretty sure it can!" she snapped at me. She flashed me a fake smile.

"Actually, it can't wait," Fabian explained. He yanked his arm out of her grip. "Plus it's breakfast time. We can work on it later."

"Promise?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay," she said flirtatiously. I gave her a "stop it now" look. She walked out of the room.

After school, it was time for hopscotch practice. Amber went first, I went next, and finally Fabian. Fabian made it all the way, when he tripped. I helped him balance so he wouldn't fall. We were both laughing, but Amber just gave us a look.

A few hours before the masquerade, I decide to change my dress. (A/N: Imagine Cat's Prome dress form Victorious, and light pink heels. I don't care if it matches or not. Deal with it!)

Amber, for some odd reason, wanted to present me to everyone in the house.

"Presenting Nina Martin! She did it all herself without my help. I'm so proud!" she fake-sobbed. I walked to the top A/N: her hair is the same as Cat's to, but it's not red) Trudy and Fabian looked up at me. I dramatically posed to for effect; Fabian laughed. I walked down the steps. I looked at my feet to make sure I wouldn't trip. I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with wonder. A smile slowly rose upon my face. I walked over to him.

"Wow! You look handsome," I stated.

"You look beautiful," he told me. I turned my head so he couldn't see me blush, but I knew he saw it.

"Oh, stop," I said, rolling my eyes, and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Shall we walk over together," he said, joyfully. He held out his arm.

"We shall," I said taking his arm, and we headed over to the dance.

A/N: How was it? Don't worry if you don't like how it was dream. It will still come true. Read and Review!

-Cari


End file.
